David McCallum
Figlio del celebre violinista David McCallum Sr, è conosciuto principalmente per il suo ruolo nella popolare serie televisiva degli anni sessanta Organizzazione U.N.C.L.E. (The Man from U.N.C.L.E.) dove interpretava Illya Kuryakin, un agente segreto russo, e dal 2003 per il ruolo di Ducky Mallard, il medico legale della serie NCIS - Unità anticrimine. Biografia Carriera McCallum è nato a Glasgow e ha studiato alla University College School, una famosa scuola indipendente ad Hampstead, Londra. Ha iniziato la sua carriera con una piccola parte in un film britannico tra la fine degli anni cinquanta e l'inizio dei sessanta. Organizzazione U.N.C.L.E., serie nata come trampolino di lancio per Robert Vaughn, fece inaspettatamente di McCallum un sex-symbol: il suo taglio di capelli in stile Beatles faceva da contrasto con l'aspetto piuttosto tradizionale di Vaughn. Diventa mito popolare anche grazie alla canzone Love Ya, Illya cantata da Alma Cogan sotto il nome di Angela and the Fans ("I wish, I wish, I wish, I wish, I wish that Illya loved me", trad. "voglio, voglio, voglio, voglio, voglio che Illya mi ami"), che è stata un grande successo delle "pirate radio" in Gran Bretagna nel 1966. Sebbene McCallum in seguito fosse divenuto un volto familiare in televisione, egli non fu mai in grado di riottenere lo stesso successo che ebbe con il suo ruolo di Kuryakin. I suoi ruoli più noti sono stati quelli di Acciaio in Zaffiro e Acciaio assieme a Joanna Lumley, come Daniel Westin, lo scienziato protagonista del remake degli anni settanta de L'uomo invisibile, e come Giuda Iscariota ne La più grande storia mai raccontata di George Stevens. Negli anni sessanta, McCallum ha registrato alcuni album per la Capitol Records con il produttore David Axelrod: A Bit More of Me (1966) e It's Happening Now! (1967). Il più noto dei suoi pezzi è probabilmente The Edge, eseguito anche dal Dr. Dre così come il riff di The Next Episode. Musicista di formazione classica, ha concepito in questi album un suono in cui si fondono oboe, corno francese, chitarra e batteria. Nel 1963 McCallum partecipò con Charles Bronson al film La grande fuga. Sul set presenta l'allora sua consorte Jill Ireland a Bronson. Jill in seguito lo lascerà per sposare proprio lo stesso Bronson. Dal dicembre 2006, è uno dei soli quattro attori superstiti del film, gli altri sono Richard Attenborough, James Garner e John Leyton. McCallum è stato anche guest star nella serie televisiva americana seaQuest DSV nel ruolo di Frank Cobb, ufficiale del fittizio Broken Ridge of the Ausland Confederation, un sottomarino minerario al largo della grande barriera corallina australiana, durante la prima stagione. Nel 1994, McCallum ha fatto il narratore negli acclamati documentari Titanic: Morte di un sogno e Titanic: La leggenda vive ancora per A&E Television Networks. Negli anni novanta un gruppo rock/rap argentino scelse come nome Illya Kuryaki and the Valderramas dal personaggio di McCallum nella serie The Man from U.N.C.L.E. Dal 2003, McCallum lavora nella fortunata serie NCIS - Unità anticrimine prodotta dalla CBS come Dr Donald "Ducky" Mallard, uno dei personaggi principali. In una battuta sulla sua età all'interno della serie, quando l'agente Todd chiede a Gibbs "Che tipo era Ducky quando era giovane?", egli risponde semplicemente "Illya Kuryakin", anche se questa battuta si perde nella traduzione italiana poiché, visto che la serie The Man from U.N.C.L.E. è stata trasmessa in Italia negli anni sessanta e ben pochi avrebbero capito il nesso. La battuta italiana è "Un tipo alla Cary Grant".NCIS stagione 2 ep.13 "Un brutto guaio". Secondo il "dietro le quinte" nel DVD della prima stagione della serie, McCallum ha studiato molto per diventare un esperto in medicina forense al fine di meglio interpretare il ruolo di Ducky, addirittura assistendo ad alcune autopsie. Donald P. Bellisario racconta che McCallum è diventato talmente esperto in materia che è stato seriamente tentato di fare di lui un consulente tecnico per la serie. Vita personale È stato sposato con l'attrice Jill Ireland dal 1957 al 1967. Hanno avuto tre figli: Paul, Jason (adottivo, morto di un'overdose accidentale di droga nel 1989) e Valentin. È sposato con Katherine Carpenter dal 1967. Hanno un figlio, Peter, e una figlia, Sophie. Filmografia parziale Cinema * These Dangerous Years, regia di Herbert Wilcox (1957) * Robbery Under Arms, regia di Jack Lee (1957) * I piloti dell'inferno (Hell Drivers), regia di Cy Endfield (1957) * The Secret Place, regia di Henry Hathaway (1957) * Titanic, latitudine 41 nord (''A Night to Remember), regia di Roy Ward Baker (1958)'' * Violent Playground, regia di Basil Dearden (1958) * La pattuglia dei 7 (The Long and the Short and the Tall), regia di Leslie Norman (1961) * Criminal Sexy (''Jungle Street), regia di Charles Saunders (1961)'' * Freud passioni segrete (Freud the Secret Passion), regia di John Huston (1962) * Billy Budd, regia di Peter Ustinov (1962) * La grande fuga (The Great Escape), regia di John Sturges (1963) * La più grande storia mai raccontata (The Greatest Story Ever Told), regia di George Stevens (1965) * I conquistatori degli abissi (Around the World Under the Sea), regia di Andrew Marton (1966) * Tre morsi nella mela (Three Bites of the Apple), regia di Alvin Ganzer (1967) * Con le spalle al muro (Sol Madrid), regia di Brian G. Hutton (1968) * La squadriglia dei falchi rossi (Mosquito Squadron), regia di Boris Sagal (1969) * La Cattura, regia di Paolo Cavara (1969) * The Kingfisher Caper, regia di Dirk DeVilliers (1975) * Dogs - Questo cane uccide (''Dogs), regia di Burt Brinckerhoff (1976)'' * King Solomon's Treasure, regia di Alvin Rakoff (1977) * Gli occhi del parco (The Watcher in the Woods), regia di John Hough (1980) * Terminal Choice, regia di Sheldon Larry (1985) * The Haunting of Morella, regia di Jim Wynorski (1990) * Hear My Song, regia di Peter Chelsom (1991) * Fatal Inheritance, regia di Gabrielle Beaumont (1993) * Dirty weekend, sporco weekend (''Dirty Weekend), regia di Michael Winner (1993) '' * Healer, regia di John G. Thomas (1994) Televisione *''Our Mutual Friend'' - serie TV, 10 episodi (1958-1959) *''The Eustace Diamonds'' - serie TV, 6 episodi (1959) *''Emma'' - serie TV, 5 episodi (1960) *''Organizzazione U.N.C.L.E.'' (The Man From U.N.C.L.E.) - serie TV, 100 episodi (1964-1968) *''Colditz'' - serie TV, 27 episodi (1972-1974) * She Waits, regia di Delbert Mann - film TV (1972) *''L'uomo invisibile'' (The Invisible Man) - serie TV, 12 episodi (1975-1976) *''Zaffiro e Acciaio'' (Sapphire & Steel) - serie TV, 32 episodi (1979-1982) *''A-Team serie TV, 1 episodio, Serie 5-Puntata 6 (1986)'' *''La Signora in Giallo serie TV 1 episodio'' *''Cluedo'' - serie TV, 6 episodi (1991) *''Trainer'' - serie TV, 23 episodi (1991-1992) *''Babylon 5'' - serie TV, 1 episodio (1994) *''VR.5'' - serie TV, 7 episodi (1995-1997) *''Team Knight Rider'' - serie TV, 5 episodi (1995-1997) *''Sex and The City'' serie TV, 1 episodio *''The Education of Max Bickford'' - serie TV, 9 episodi (2001-2002) *''The Replacements: Agenzia Sostituzioni'' (The Replacements) - serie TV animata, 67 episodi (2006-2009) - voce *''Ben 10 - Forza aliena'' (Ben 10: Alien Force) - serie TV animata, 4 episodi (2008-2010) - voce *''NCIS - Unità anticrimine'' - serie TV, 186 episodi (2003 - in corso) - Ducky Mallard Note Altri progetti di Wikipedia Collegamenti esterni * * Video con McCallum che tratta Nostradamus